Days of Summer
by NatalieHawk
Summary: Paige and her brother have perfectly normal lives. Until summer. What will happen? Join Paige and Hayden as they make new friends and visit new places.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Paige's P.O.V.

"Paige! Wake up! Wakey, wakey, wakey!" my brother, Hayden, yelled in my ear. "What put you in a bunny mood?" I ask from underneath my pillow. "I had a bunch of sugar!" he replies. He was bouncing off the walls, literally! "Would you quit it! And who let you in my room?" I ask. "Dad." he replies. I get out of bed and push my brother out of my room. I close the door once he's gone. Jeez Louise! I change out my pajamas into a large grey shirt with headphones and music notes on it and into black jeans that went a little over my knees. I skip down the hallway to the bathroom my brother and I share. I open the door and find my brother there brushing his teeth. I start to brush my teeth also. We both finish. Hayden flicks water at me. I flick back. "Ahem!" we turn around to find out mom at the doorway. We smile sheepishly and say," Sorry Mom." She goes back downstairs. I put my black hair into a bun on the side of my head. Once Hayden and I are finished getting ready, we go downstairs. "Where's Dad?" I ask. "He left early due to a meeting." Mom replies. "What's for breakfast?" Hayden asks. "Use your eyes and look. It's eggs, bacon, and toast." I say. "Good! No cereal!" he says. My brother apparently has issues with cereal.

* * *

"You have everything?" Mom asks us. "Yes! Bye Mom." Hayden and I say. We hug our mom and leave to school. I put my Beats on and select a playlist on my phone. We walk to school. This week, we get free dress. Normally we would have to wear uniforms. This week is the last full week of school before summer.

* * *

"Hi Hayden! Hi Paige!" someone says. Hayden and I look up and see Tanner there. "Hey Tanner!" I say. "Is Jake here yet?" Hayden asks. Tanner shakes his head. "Hey! You there! Dude with the awesome hair!" someone calls out to us. We turn around and see Jake there. "I have awesome hair?" Hayden asks. Jake roles his eyes and Joins us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bryce's P.O.V.

I couldn't wait till summer! No more homework or annoying teachers! More time with friends. "Bryce!" Mrs. Parker yells. "Ya?" I ask. "Are you paying attention?" she asks. "Yes." I say. "Then tell me the answer to my question." she says. Ugh, I really can't wait till summer.

* * *

Paige's P.O.V.

We were late to class, again! We burst through the doors to our first class. "Would you like to explain why you were late?" Mrs. Parker asks. "No ma'am!" Tanner says. "Don't push your luck." Mrs. Parker says. Tanner shuts his mouth. "Look, we're sorry, we'll just sit down and be quiet." Jake says. "You're right about that." Mrs. Parker says. She goes back to teaching. I sit next to Bailey and Halle. "Why were you late?" Bailey asks me. "Jake and Tanner." I reply. "You hang out with them too much." Halle says. I shrug. I knew very well that I hang out with them, alot. Along with my brother. You'd think twins don't hang out together. NOT TRUE!

* * *

Bryce's P.O.V.

Why does she always hang out with those two? Paige always hangs out with Jake and Tanner and it's getting annoying. I mean her brother is fine, but those two, there's something strange about them. I really want to get to know Paige. I know it's kinda late for that, but I still got a week to become friends with her.

* * *

Paige's P.O.V.

"Okay, you're coming over tonight! You can't say no! We're gonna get you away from those two." Bailey says. I barely hang out with the girls because they just are drama queens. They try and find every excuse possible to make fun of me. Bailey, Halle, Amber, and Brook are the only ones that are actually my friends. "It's gonna be a girls night!" Halle says. Oh great...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Time Skip_

Paige's P.O.V.

The bell for lunch rang. YES! "Oh no you don't!" Bailey says while grabbing my arm. My face: -_- "Lets get lunch." Halle says. We got trays and got in line. We got our food from the lunch lady. "Thanks I say." We pay and sit at a table. "So, here's our plan for tonight, we go to the movies, go home, eat pizza, play some games, and play music, and HAVE FUN!" Halle and Bailey said the last part together. "Anyone else coming?" I ask. "Well, maybe Amber and Brook." Halle says.  
"Absolutely NO shopping!" I say. They nod. "We're getting new students next year! In our class!" Halle exclaims. "Ya, so? We always do." I say. Bailey roles her eyes. "We're getting five new boys. And I heard they were decent. Some new people for you to hang around instead of just Hayden, Tanner, and Jake." Bailey says. "There's plenty of people already in our class that I can hang out with. What's the big deal about new people?" I ask. They just laugh. "You really have no idea how many boys are interested in you?" Halle asks. "Is this where this conversation is going? No, no, not me." I say and continue eating my lunch.

* * *

Bryce's P.O.V.

I was sitting alone eating my lunch, as usual. I abandon my almost finished lunch and head to my locker. While I'm walking in the hall, someone knocks my over. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there." says the person who knocked me over. It was Hugo. Won't he ever leave me alone. Paige happens to be walking down the halls. I knew she was gonna ignore me. "Hey Paige." Hugo says. "Save it." Paige says while glaring at him. "You okay?" she asks. "Uh, ya." I say while getting up.


End file.
